vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
World's End Dancehall
[[Archivo:Worlds_End_Dancehall.jpg|thumb|300px|World's End Dancehall Ilustrada por Wowaka]]World's End Dancehall (ワールズエンド・ダンスホール / La sala de baile del fin del mundo) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. En ella, Miku se imagina como sería el fin del mundo. En ese pensamiento aparece Luka, y las dos bailan, ya que según ellas, el mundo acabará pronto. La letra de esta canción da lugar a muchas interpretaciones diferentes, y el autor no ha confirmado ninguna de ellas. Alcanzó el millón de visitas el 17 de Junio de 2010 convirtiéndose en una Canción Legendaria. Esta canción ha aparecido en los juegos Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade y Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Intérpretes: Hatsune Miku y Megurine Luka Música, Letra, Ilustración y PV: Wowaka *Nicovideo *Youtube (Oficial) Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *MIKUNOPOLIS in LOS ANGELES "Hajimemashite, Hatsune Miku desu" *SEVEN GIRLS' DISCORD *VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga (Aka) *VOCAROCK collection feat. Hatsune Miku *Unhappy Refrain / CD *Nico Nico Touhou Kenbunroku Genkyokushuu *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F Complete Collection Letras Kanji= 冗談混じりの境界線上 階段のそのまた向こう 全然良いこともないし、ねえ その手を引いてみようか？ 散々躓いたダンスを、 そう、祭壇の上で踊るの？ 呆然に目が眩んじゃうから どうでしょう、一緒にここで！ 甲高い声が部屋を埋めるよ 最低な意味を渦巻いて 当然、良いこともないし さあ、思い切り吐き出そうか 「短い言葉で繋がる意味を 　顔も合わせずに毛嫌う理由(わけ)を 　さがしても 　さがしても 　見つからないけど 　はにかみながら怒ったって 　目を伏せながら笑ったって 　そんなの、どうせ、つまらないわ！」 ホップ・ステップで踊ろうか 世界の隅っこでワン・ツー ちょっとクラッとしそうになる終末感を楽しんで パッとフラッと消えちゃいそな 次の瞬間を残そうか くるくるくるくるり　回る世界に酔う 傍観者だけの空間。 レースを最終電車に乗り込んで、 「全然良いこともないし、ねえ、この手を引いてみようか？」 なんだかいつもと違う。 運命のいたずらを信じてみる。 散々躓いたダンスを、 そう、思い切り馬鹿にしようか 「つまらん動き繰り返す意味を 　音に合わせて足を踏む理由(わけ)を 　さがしても 　さがしても 　見つからないから 　悲しいときに踊りたいの 　泣きたいときに笑いたいの」 そんなわがまま疲れちゃうわ！ ポップにセンスを歌おうか 世界、俯いちゃう前に キュッとしちゃった心の音をどうぞ。 まだまだ忘れないわ。 なんて綺麗な眺めなんでしょうか！ ここから見える風景 きっと何一つ変わらないから、 枯れた地面を這うの。 ホップ・ステップで踊ろうか 世界の隅っこでワン・ツー ちょっとクラッとしそうになる終末感を楽しんで パッとフラッと消えちゃいそな 次の瞬間を残そうか さよなら、お元気で。 終わる世界に言う――― |-| Romaji= Joudan majiri no kyoukaisen jou kaidan no sono mata mukou zenzen ii koto mo nai shi nee sono te o hiite miyou ka? Sanzan tsumazuita dansu o sou saidan no ue de odoru no? bouzen ni me ga kuran jau kara dou deshou issho ni koko de! Kandakai koe ga heya o umeru yo saitei na imi o uzumai te Touzen ii koto mo nai shi saa omoi kiri haki dasou ka “Mijikai kotoba de tsunagaru imi o kao mo awasezu ni kegirau wake o sagashi temo sagashi temo mitsukara nai kedo hanikami nagara okottatte me o fuse nagara warattatte sonna no dōse tsumara nai wa!” Hoppu suteppu de odorou ka sekai no sumikko de wan tsuu chotto kuratto shisou ni naru shuumatsu kan o tanoshin de Patto furatto kie chai souna tsugi no shunkan o nokosou ka kuru kuru kuru kururi mawaru sekai ni you Bōkan sha dake no kūkan rēsu o saishū densha ni nori kon de “zenzen ii koto mo nai shi nē kono te o hīte miyou ka?” Nandaka itsumo to chigau unmei no itazura o shinji te miru sanzan tsumazuita dansu o sou omoi kiri baka ni shiyou ka “Tsumaran ugoki kuri kaesu imi o oto ni awase te ashi o fumu wake o sagashi temo sagashi temo mitsukara nai kara kanashii toki ni odori tai no naki tai toki ni warai tai no” sonna wagamama tsukare chau wa! Poppu ni sensu o utaou ka sekai utsumui chau mae ni kyutto shichatta kokoro no oto o douzo mada mada wasure nai wa Nante kirei na nagame nan deshou ka! koko kara mieru fūkei kitto nani hitotsu kawara nai kara kareta jimen ohau no Hoppu suteppu de odorou ka sekai no sumikko de wan tsuu chotto kuratto shisou ni naru shuumatsu kan o tanoshin de Patto furatto kie chai sona tsugi no shunkan o nokosō ka Sayonara o genki de owaru sekai ni iu |-| Español= En el límite de todo chiste Al otro lado de un escalón De seguro no hay nada bueno pero ¿Me dejas tomar tu mano? Un terrible tropiezo en el baile Sí, sigo bailando sobre el altar Nuestros ojos están deslumbrados ¡¿Cómo sería aquí contigo?! Una estridente voz me sigue dando vueltas con la peor intención Claro que no hay nada bueno ¡Así que ven a escupir con ganas! Todo el significado se encuentra aquí entrelazado Tu rostro diferente es el por qué se han largado Siguen en busca Siguen en busca Pero nadie encuentra... Estas indignado y te avergonzaste Quisiste sonreír y te agotaste Tanto y aún así... ¡No deja de aburrir! Ven baila, ven baila. Da un paso a la vez Un, dos... en un lado del mundo Siéntelo, siéntelo que nadie nunca sabrá cuando podrá ser el final... 'Puff' y 'Hurrah' grita al desaparecer Todo se va en cuestión de segundos Gira, gira, gira y gira y sin parar dale la vuelta al mundo. Aquí sólo van espectadores Corre que se va el último tren Claro que aquí no hay nada bueno ¿Pero me dejas tomar tu mano? Yo siempre paro un poco más desviada Creo que el destino me juega bromas Un terrible tropiezo en el baile ¡Así que ven a escupir con ganas! Las repetidas situaciones tienen un sentido Y la razón es pisotear el extraño sonido Siguen en busca Siguen en busca Pero sigo sin encontrar El triste momento en que bailaste Y en el que reíste y luego lloraste ¡Tanto egoísmo no puedo soportar! Canto y canto en pop style. Allí está el mundo antes que cerremos los ojos Y por supuesto, el sonido del corazón paró ¡Yo puedo recordarlo! ¡Qué hermosa vista! Me pregunto ¿que pasará? Oh sí, puedes verla desde aquí Claro, que ni una sóla cosa nunca cambiará Se arrastrarán por ésta tierra Ven baila, ven baila. Da un paso a la vez Un, dos... en un lado del mundo Siéntelo, siéntelo que nadie nunca sabrá cuando podrá ser el final... 'Poof' y 'Hurrah' grita al desaparecer Todo se va en cuestión de segundos Adiós, cuídate mucho Me despido del fin del mundo... Galería Module_suigyoku.jpg|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en World's End Dancehall para Project DIVA F. Module_kougyoku.jpg|Modelo de Megurine Luka en World's End Dancehall para Project Diva F. Curiosidades *Esta canción aparece tambien como un cover en un "Durarara! Character song" Interpretado a dueto por Orihara Izaya y Heiwajima Shizuo. *Vendió un millón de dolares en 29 días, 20 horas y 7 minutos, el 3º mejor registro de la historia Vocaloid. *El 3 de Octubre alcanzó los 2 millones de dolares, y 5 meses después en Marzo alcanzó los 3 millones de dólares. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Contenido Cuestionable Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010